Run For Your Life
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: She ran, ran from the one she loved. Tears sprung to her eyes as she remembered his words... "Run, my dear... run for your life"... Channy one shot.


**Hey, guys! I know I only just updated QTO, but here is another update!**

**See, yesterday, on the way to school, I was listening (involuntary) to BBC Radio 2. Matt Cardle, the last winner of the British X Factor (just explaining for y'all who aren't British or don't watch X Factor)'s new song came on. It's called 'Run For Your Life'. I LOVED IT! It was tugging at my mind all day. It, in fact, inspired this one-shot! (Well, duh). **

**So, that's all this is. A random one-shot that's full of Channy. **

**Enjoy.**

**I don't own SWAC… :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>She ran, ran from the one she loved. Tears sprung to her eyes as she remembered his words… "Run, my dear… run for your life".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Run For Your Life<strong>_

Sonny Munroe ran, as fast as her feet could take her. She looked back at the house behind her – where the one she loved stood in the doorway, his blue eyes unblinking. She wanted to be running back in that direction – back to him, so she could hug him, kiss him, tell him the words she would never get to say anymore. Not after what he'd said.

She kept running, just as he'd instructed, tripping a few times. She looked down at her feet, which were blurry. Her vision was blurring, from the unshed tears. She let them spill as she remembered the look in her love's eyes as he told her that they were over.

"Wh-why?" She had stuttered, as his blue eyes shut down. He hated seeing her so sad, but this was for her own good.

"Please, Sonny, you have to understand…" He replied, his eyes dropping to the ground. He was so ashamed of himself. He thought he _loved _Sonny. He thought she was the one. He thought he could leave CDC – the idiot who cheated on girls for no reason, the guy who thought he was such a big shot – behind, but he was clearly mistaken.

He'd tried to change, for the girl he loved. He tried. He really _did. _But it wasn't enough. CDC had been too big of a part of his life to let him go that easily. He knew the minute he kissed that red-head Mack Falls extra in the cafeteria that he hadn't at all changed – rather the contrary, he'd got worse.

And he hated himself for it.

"I don't understand, though, Chad." Sonny said, trying to stay strong and blink back the tears, "I thought everything was going so well!"

Chad didn't want to hurt Sonny – he couldn't tell her about the kiss, the many other kisses… she was too fragile for that. She was like a spider's web – amazingly strong but had her weak points. Chad knew her heart was one of them – and he couldn't bear to break it.

"It was." Chad murmured. There was a long, silent pause.

"Is it not still?" Sonny asked, her voice cracking. Chad groaned, running his fingers though his blonde hair. He couldn't take this anymore…

"Sonny, you have to listen to me…" He sighed, "I'm not who you think I am."

"Then, who are you?" She asked, puzzled, before smirking. She couldn't help adding some humour into the situation – she was after all a comedian, "Chaz Milton Looper?"

Sonny was then shocked to hear her boyfriend, or _ex-boyfriend_, growl. "Sonny, just go. This is…" He sighed, his voice level dropping, "This is for your own good."

Sonny blinked, confused, "I don't understand, Chad… how could you breaking up with me be for my own good?"

Chad shook his head, exasperated. "Please, Sonny…" He begged, "One day, you'll understand."

"Please, Chad, this is ridiculous!" The clueless actress comedienne cried, "I l-" She stopped right there. She hadn't said the 'L' word before – and how was she going to, when the one she loved was breaking up with her? To… protect her? It all made next to no sense!

"Just _leave._" Chad scowled, not wanting to go through the torture of dumping Sonny any longer, "_Now._"

But Sonny was strong. That was one of the things Chad loved about her – the way she stood up for herself until she got the answer she deserved. Chad wanted to give it to her, he really did… but he couldn't bear seeing her upset. And he knew, if he told her that he'd, gulp, _cheated _on her… it would destroy her.

He couldn't let that happen.

"Chad, whatever I've done to upset you – I'm sorry. Just tell me what it is!"

"It's not you." Chad replied softly, "It's me."

_Of course_, Sonny thought, _the traditional line. They say it's them, just to spare the other's feelings. _

"And what did you do that is so _dreadful_ that you need to dump me?" Sonny asked, hands on hips, now curious.

"I can't tell you." Chad mumbled, and Sonny shrugged.

"Well, then I guess I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"You _are_!"

Chad groaned, pushing Sonny away as she tried to hug him. He felt tears spring up in his eyes as he realised he'd hurt her. She'd stumbled against a table, and was now moaning in pain. Chad so wished he wasn't such a coward, wished he wasn't so weak… he wanted to slap himself for being such a pathetic _loser_.

"I… I'm so sorry, Sonny." Chad apologised, and Sonny smiled – a sweet, forgiving smile. Chad groaned – why did she make it so hard to want to break up with her?

"It's okay," She said, "It was just an accident."

"No, it clearly _wasn't._" Chad said – obviously he and Sonny weren't talking about the same thing, "It was a mistake though. The biggest mistake I've ever made… and I've made _a lot._ Too many, to be truthful."

Sonny tilted her head in confusion, as Chad took a deep breath. He didn't want to say it, but if it was the only way to get Sonny to take his advice and leave, then he had to say it.

"I've… been cheating on you, Sonny." He said, his words full of regret. He dared to look up, to see Sonny gaping at him – mouth open, soft brown eyes wide and brimming with tears. Chad took a deep breath, trying to keep his own tears in. "I'm nothing but a cheating loser, Sonny. I don't deserve a beautiful person like you. You're worth much more than this."

Sonny opened her mouth to say something, before closing it again, speechless. She loved Chad… and she thought he had changed. Obviously not. But she still loved him… she was a great believer in second chances.

"Chad… you told me about it, rather than hiding it. And you apologised for it. I can forgive you for that."

Chad chuckled emotionlessly. Sonny was _so_ forgiving. "No, Sonny. You deserve better than just some _jerk _who just throws himself onto any girl who takes his fancy."

Sonny was speechless… she thought Chad would be happy to take her forgiveness and move on with their relationship. But obviously he was so stubborn that he wasn't going to let himself hurt her again.

"Look, Sonny." Chad sighed, "I'm gonna give you some advice. I'm a loser, a liar, and you deserve better… which is why I'm telling you this." He then took a deep breath, and with a sad smile, he mumbled, "Run, my dear. Run for your life."

* * *

><p>So, that was what landed Sonny in her situation. She ran. Ran from the man she loved. Tears sprung to her eyes as she remembered his words, making her vision blurry. She hid under the nearest shop's awning, letting the tears fall as she wondered what to do about Chad. She had to make him see! She had to prove that she loved him, and that she forgave and trusted him enough to get him back!<p>

The tears faded after a while, and Sonny headed back to her house, planning what she was to say to Chad…

* * *

><p>Chad headed into work the next day, kicking the sofa in his dressing room and growling. He'd… <em>broken up<em> with the only girl he's truly ever loved, without even telling her his own true feelings. He had to do what was best for her, not himself. And besides, he knew that someday she'd find someone worth the world to her. She deserved only the best, and the best certainly wasn't him.

He'd dumped the girl he was cheating on her with – why wouldn't he? She was alright, but she was no Sonny Munroe.

No-one could beat Sonny Munroe. In his eyes, she was perfect.

And she was all his. But he blew it. He punched the wall in anger, before cursing under his breath. If only he wasn't such a… a _loser, _a jerk. If only he wasn't that _stupid _CDC persona he was so famous for… he'd rather not be famous, if it meant Sonny could be his.

"Chad?" A timid, familiar voice called him from outside his dressing room. His heart skipped a beat.

Sonny.

"Please, Sonny, go away." He said, looking to his fist, which was now bruised and turning a sickening shade of purple. "I'm a monster."

"No, you're not. The voice said softly, "You're the most sweet, caring person I've ever met."

Chad snorted at Sonny's hilarious comment. Yeah, right. "Funny, Munroe." He said, unemotionally.

"I'm serious!" Sonny cried from the hallway, trying not to cry. Why was Chad so _stubborn? _

"I thought I told you to run!" He yelled, angry, before lowering his voice and speaking in a hushed, ashamed tone. "Run from the monster, Sonny. It's the only way to save yourself."

Sonny sighed, opening the door to reveal her love, sad, heated, his fist clenched because he couldn't quite move it. She made a mental note to take him to a doctor after this. She walked up to him, taking his hands. Chad pushed her off but she didn't give up. She took his hands once more, and gazed into his eyes. This time, Chad didn't struggle; didn't push her away.

"Chad, listen to me." Sonny whispered, "I love you. I don't care whether you're a jerk, whether you cheated on me or not. You apologised – you dumped the other girl. You didn't go behind my back."

"But…" Chad groaned, "I don't think you realise, Sonny…" _Wait a second_… he wondered. "You… _love _me?"

Sonny nodded, smiling sweetly. Chad smiled back – a small, but true smile. "I… I love you too. But that's exactly why we can't be together."

Sonny frowned. She thought if they both loved each other, that that would encourage Chad to take her back. But no… he was still so convinced that he was going to end up breaking her.

"Sonny, one day you'll understand…" Chad assured her, but she was not convinced.

"No, Chad, I won't." She said, smiling. "I'll never understand how the person I love the most in the world will never take me back. I don't care whether you want me to run or not – I'm staying right here."

Sonny softly kissed Chad on the cheek, as a sign of forgiveness, and Chad felt his hatred towards himself melt, before kissing her full on the lips. Sonny… loved him? He'd cheated on her, and she loved him still? And he loved her too. And if he knew something about love, it was that it could be unpredictable, crazy… but never wrong.

Not true love.

They both pulled away from the kiss, before Sonny rested her head on Chad's chest.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was it! That's what comes from sitting on a crappy bus with two weird, pushy Year 7's sat next to you and boredom which drives you to listen to the radio just when a new song by an X Factor winner comes on. Yup. That morning was eventful.<strong>

**But... I hope you enjoyed it anyways! And you should go listen to the song too - it will make this clearer. Haha, Matt Cardle should pay me for advertisement! xD**

**Anyways... review? Pwetty pwease? **

**Fank u! ;D**

**~Amy x**


End file.
